Twilight Syndrome Murder Case
' Twilight Syndrome Murder Case' is a game in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair that was created by Monokuma, which was supposed to give the students a motive for murder. Twilight Syndrome Murder Case ''was introduced as the second motive of the second game. The game's centered around five students of Hope's Peak Academy, which were involved in a murder case. Monokuma said that ''Twilight Syndrome Murder Case ''is a game adaptation of the real life incident in Hope's Peak Academy. ''Twilight Syndrome Murder Case ''has two routes, the first one is the false, and the second is the truth, which can be achieved by pressing the down five times at the title screen. And the first player who is able to finish the game will get a prize, a document file filled with the real life taken photos of the incident. The Game Investigation Edition 2nd Day The game first begins on the 2nd Day. The player begins as Girl A, who is late to a meeting with her friends in classroom 1-A. When Girl A enters the classroom, Girl B immediately scolds her, but then moves on to the topic at hand when Girl D calms them down. Girl A asks Girl B what was it that she wanted to talk about, and Girl E responds that it's about the incident that occurred the previous day. Girl B asks everyone if they read the newspaper, which they all did except for Girl A. Girl C shows Girl A said newspaper, and the group discusses the murder that occurred the day prior. Girl A then brings up that they actually found the body first, and if they were doing the right thing by keeping it a secret. Girl B counters her statement by saying that it didn't matter who found the body first and wasn't a topic to worry about. Girl E responds with “All we did was not report a dead body we discovered” and says it is not much of a crime. She proceeds to call Girl A a masochist for wanting to get involved, since Girl E does not intend to join a murder investigation. She then calls Girl D for backup, who then reveals that she took pictures of the body. Girl E freaks out, taking Girl D's pictures and ripping them apart. She tells Girl D to remove the pictures from her camera's memory card, tells the rest of the group that the murder has nothing to do with them, and after calming down, suggests that it is time to go home as it was getting late. When Girl E was just about to go home, she hears someone saying “I won't...let you...forget...” repeatedly. Girl E freaks out, yelling “FORGIVEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEE” and runs away. The voice responds with “Never...” and the scene ends with a bloodied black screen saying “I will never forgive you”. 4th Day The scene starts with Girl B, Girl C and Girl D standing up in front of a classroom freaking out. When Girl A asks what happened, Girl B suggests her to enter the classroom 1-B, and when Girl A enters it, she finds Girl E's body leaning against the wall with a bloody metal bat near her body. The scene ends there, showing the “GAME OVER” and “Down five...” words. Truth Edition This route is the truth route of the game by clicking down five times at the beginning of the game. The player can win the prize that Monokuma would give if they cleared this route. Before the game started, a monologue appeared. ''We open with a specific murder case. A tragic killing that occurred within the grounds of the academy that the girls attended. Based on their understanding of the crime scene, the police ruled that the incident was the work of a pervert who snuck into the school grounds. However, there was a secret behind that incident. Even before the janitor first discovered the body, there were students who witnessed the crime itself. The students were five high school girls They didn't want to get involved in the incident, so they tried to hide the fact that they were the first to discover it. Several days after the incident... One of the five girls, Girl E, is murdered by someone. What in the world happened at this once peaceful academy...? By playing the missing "1st Day" and "3rd Day," , you will be able to understand that mystery. All the answers you seek are hidden in this Truth Edition. Will you be able to reach the truth? Now then, let's start with the "1st Day," when it all began. 1st Day The screen first shows Girl A, who came late to the group. Girl B directly scolds Girl A for her tardiness, and Girl D finds a way to comfort them by taking a picture of them. But Girl B looks unhappy and says that she doesn't want people to think she's friends with Girl A. She even says that she won't be friends with a "stupid pig trash girl" like Girl A. Girl A seems more bothered by the absence of Girl E, but Girl C and Girl D say Girl E lost her swimming suit. Girl B thinks that Girl E's swimming suit has been stolen by a pervert who had been hanging around in this neighborhood lately. Suddenly a sound of shattered glass comes from upstairs. The group immediately goes to the noise source on the second floor. The group soon finds Girl E in front of the music room. She states that she was just walking past the music room when she heard a sound of glass breaking inside. The music room door is locked and the group can't get inside. Girl C believes someone is inside the music room as she tries to enter the room. Girl E suggests the group to borrow a key in the staff room. Girl D then sneaks into the staff room and grabs the key for the group. But something unexpected happens when they enter the room. They find a corpse lying on the floor. The group quickly panicks, but Girl B suggests them to remain calm, as she finds out that the girl who is lying on the floor has been killed, and the killer is still around. Girl B decides that the culprit made an escape route by breaking and escaping via the window. Girl B says that the culprit locked the music room's door from the inside and then, after murdering the girl, he broke the window and escaped through it. They state that the culprit panicked after clubbing the girl, so he accidentally broke the aquarium and made the gravel scatter all around. It was proved when Girl D took the key, which had still been in the staff room as usual, and the only two ways to lock the music room are from the inside or with the key from the staff room. So the group reaches the same consclusion: the culprit escaped through the window. Girl E convinces the group that the pervert commited the murder, because her swimsuit has been stolen recently. In the end, the group decides not to get involved in the case and leaves the corpse one by one, the last being Girl D, who still seemed confused about what happened that day. The screen ends there. 3rd Day The screen first shows Girl E approaching Girl D, who has been waiting for her arrival. Girl D wants to show Girl E a picture that she took just yesterday. It's a picture of a broken flower vase in the classroom next to the music room. Girl D thinks that the glass breaking noise yesterday was not the sound of window breaking, the culprit didn't escape through the window and, finally, Girl D knows that Girl E was actually the culprit. Girl D decides to clean the evidence up by erasing the picture she took yesterday. Finally, Girl E admits her crime and tells Girl D that the girl she murdered yesterday had been giving Girl D trouble. Girl E knows the girl was Girl D's junior at the photography club in junior high. Girl E couldn't stand it anymore that the girl's parent were powerful, so she could do whatever she wanted. At first Girl E just tried to talk to the girl, but then the girl said she was going to go after Girl E too, so Girl E got angry, and before she knew it, Girl E was strangling the girl and she lost consciousness, so before the situation got even worse, Girl E killed her. Girl E becomes flustered and finally leaves Girl D alone. Before she leaves the school, Girl E dumps the picture that Girl D took into the garbage can behind the school buildings. Suddenly, a boy named Guy F comes to check up what Girl E just dumped into the garbage can. He also heard rumors that Girl E was with the girl on the day of incident. When Guy F checks the picture of the broken flower vase, he becomes surprised and suspects Girl E even more. He states that the girl who was killed by Girl E is his sister. The screen turns black while Guy F says "I will never... I will never forgive her!" Game Cleared Trivia *The "Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery" game is actually based on the actual Syndrome horror game franchise, which consists of five games the last two of which were published by Spike, the creator of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc who would have later merged with Chunsoft and released the following installments of the Danganronpa series as Spike Chunsoft. The "Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery" imitates the "Syndrome" series' characteristic graphic design and player interface, as well as its unique use of photos of "real" staged murder scenes with actual actors. *In the original Japanese version of the game, the female characters were named by adding the suffix "-ko" (子; "child"), a common suffix for female Japanese names, to the names of the letters of the Latin alphabet as they are read in English. Similarly, the name "Guy F" is written with the suffix "-o" (夫 or 男; both meaning "man"), a cammon suffix for male Japanese names. **Due to how awkwardly the name "F-o" would be pronounced in a standard English accent, fan-made English translations of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair made before its official International release chose to replace the "-o" suffix with "-suke" (mostly 輔, 助 or 介; all roughly meaning "assistance"), another common suffix for male names. *In the Japanese version, the words after the Game Over is written as "gokaishita (ゴカイシタ)", which can mean two things: "you've misunderstood" and "down five times". Due to being a Japanese word play, it was harder to translate it directly into English. *In the game's staff roll of the English version, Girl B's name was written with her first name (Hiyoko) instead of her last name (Saionji) like the other characters. Category:In-Game Content